Opening Act
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora is in a contest to be The Teenage Wolves's opening act. Matt thinks she's the one they need for the act. One probelem:What happens when Matt falls in love with Sora?Will she love him? OR will his manager not approve, and ruin Matt's life&carerr?Will
1. The Contest

Okay, I REALLY hope you like this one

Okay, I REALLY hope you like this one. It's gonna be a chapter story. Hopefully, longer than the others. Well, here we go....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was shaking all over. It was unbelievable. I, Sora Takenouchi, was at this contest, trying to win the grand prize. And what was that? Well, let's just say I'd be The Teenage Wolves's new opening act for their tour.

I was so jittery I could have died. There were three more girls before me. I looked around the Curtin to see who was judging us. I gasped. Our judges were: Scott Mackensdale, Shiro Saski, Ben Wilson, and last but not least.... Yamato Ishida. If you don't know...they were the band members. Yamato just happened to be the cutest one.

His blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and killer smile, he could melt any girl's heart. The thing was I liked him before I saw him. I heard him on this radio show, and he seemed like a nice person. That day I fell in love. Now, everyone thinks I like him because he's hot. That's not the only reason, though. I sighed. 

"Okay, next we have Sora Takenouchi performing her song:" To Fall In Love Again." I felt my heart skip a beat. 'No backing out now Sora.' I reminded myself.

I shakily took the microphone, and walked onstage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, next we have Sora Takenouchi performing her song:" To Fall In Love Again." Our manager stated. I looked at the others and smiled. The rolled their eyes. We were all tired of watching these girls perform looked back at the stage.

A young girl with shoulder length, shiny, auburn hair and brown eyes walked out. She was wearing a long white, dress with tight short sleeves and a slit on the right side. The color made you notice her golden-tan more. She was beautiful. I glanced at the guys. It was clear to see they felt the same. She smiled at us all.

"I wrote this song for my ex-boyfriend when we had a huge fight. It actually turned out alright." We laughed as she joked. She looked at the music coordinator. The music began as she sang:

_"So faithfully_

_Holding tight to every dream I thought our love would ever be_

_As the scent of hope slips through my fingers plain for me to see_

_I can feel now in your eyes the changing way you look at me_

_Where's the love we knew would last us eternally."?_

_"And will your arms still hold me_

_And your eyes console me, baby_

_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_

That your heart still needs me 

_And your soul completes me_

_Can we find a way to fall in love again."_

_"It's hard for you_

_When your heart has opened up to feelings that you never knew_

_Never thinking that you'd doubt our love you don't know what to do_

_I'd give anything, my heart, and my soul if I could pull you through_

_Just to find again my love we hold so true."_

_ _

_"And will your arms still hold me_

_And your eyes console me, baby_

_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_

That your heart still needs me 

_And your soul completes me_

_Can we find a way to fall in love again."_

Her voice echoed through the stadium so softly. She was amazing.

_"And as everything night goes by_

_With every lonely tear I cry_

_Its do clear to me_

_I need you by my side."_

_ _

_"And will your arms still hold me_

_And your eyes console me, baby_

_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_

_That your heart still needs me_

_And your soul completes me_

_Can we find a way to fall in love again."?_

_ _

_"Can we find a way to fall in love again?_

_Oh baby, I need you to love me for the rest of my life_

_ _

_If we fall in love again_

_Would you love me for the rest of my life..."_

_ _

We all stood up and clapped. She was the best singer I had ever heard. She was also the last one in the contest to perform. I looked at the guys.

"I have an idea of who's gonna win."

~*~

A/N: I hope you like this one so far. If you want me to continue PLEASE review!!!!!!! Thank you sooooo much!! I love you guys!!! Thanx , BYE ~ 4 ~ Now!!!

J

~ ***~~Sora Ishida~~***

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Jessica Simpson. And I only own the plot


	2. They could tell I liked her

Chapter Two: They could tell I liked her 

**_Chapter Two: They could tell I liked her_**

Okay you asked for it, and you have it. Chapter Two!! Yay! I have wanted to post this story forever! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter. 

Love,

Alexia (*~~Sora Ishida~~*) 

~*~

_{Sora's Pov}_

As I finished my song they clapped. I could still hear my last note echoing through the air. I smiled and blushed as the band clapped loudly. I looked over towards Yamato he was smiling and applauding. His sapphire eyes were sparkling magnificently. 

"Thank you Miss Takenouchi!" Their manager stated as I walked off stage my heels clacked against the marble like surface. 

Backstage the manager came to talk to us. All the girls were excited and squealing. They were asking stuff like: 'Who is it?' and 'It's me!' I rolled my eyes.

"The band will choose who will be their opening act when you get out there. Act normal and calm. We don't want Mr. Ishida getting nervous." She joked. Some of the girls laughed softly.

We all walked out onstage. My heart was thudding in my chest. I felt dizzy and sick. What if it wasn't me? What if they didn't like my song? 

'What if you don't shut up, Sora?' I thought.

Yamato stepped onstage with the other three guys. He took the microphone and smiled. 

"You all did very great, but unfortunately we can only pick one." I bit my lip. 

"And we chose…" My hands were sweaty and my knees were shaking as the winner's name came out of his mouth.

"Sora Takenouchi." The name belonged to me. _I_ was the new opening act.

~*~

_{Matt's Pov}_

_ _

"Sora Takenouchi." I said. When I looked up the young redhead had a shocked look on her face. I smirked.

"You're- you're serious?" She stuttered. I nodded. Sora smiled and walked over to us like Shiro motioned her to.

"Thank you everyone. You were all great!" Ben said sweetly. Some of the girls rolled their eyes and sneered as they walked by Sora. I smiled.

"So, how does it feel now that you've won?" I asked as we walked out to the limo. We were taking her to the studio to record some songs to sing at the concerts.

"It feels great. Although, I think every girl in Japan hates me now." She joked. She was a sweet girl. I couldn't believe that I was standing and caring on a normal conversation with a beautiful girl. I usually went blank. Yes, I, Yamato Ishida, would go blank and not know what to say.

About two hours later she was done recording. We decided to go out for some pizza at the new place in Tokyo. Shiro, Ben, and Scott had to leave because they were 'tired'. I think they noticed that I liked Sora and wanted to torture me.

"Yamato-"

"Call me, Matt." I interrupted. She smiled. That smile melted my heart. She was so beautiful it was unbelievable!

"Well then, _Matt_ thanks for choosing me. You have no idea how much I have wanted to sing. In front of a lot of people that is. " I smiled. She acted so normal around me. She wasn't one of those crazed teenyboppers that only wanted to be near me. Yuck!

_{After dinner}(A/N: I know I'm skipping around a lot, but nothing happened in the other two places! He he! Here's the rest!)_

_ _

As we walked out of the diner it started to drizzle. Sora laughed. "Aren't we lucky?" She asked smiling. I smiled back. She looked at me. "What?" She asked sweetly.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'll walk you home if you want me to." I offered. She smiled and blushed. I loved it when she did that. It had happened almost one hundred times in the diner.

"That's nice of you, but I wouldn't want Matt Ishida getting soaked because he has to walk to my house and then his." She said sarcastically. I smiled and put my arm around her as a friend would. 

"So, where you live." She laughed. "This way." She said. We began to walk through the rain to her house. I looked over at her. Her hair was drenched. We walked to her house in silence. When we reached the two story house she blushed. 

"This is it." She said. I could tell she was blushing because her porch light was on. I smiled. "Yeah."

"Thanks." I looked into her auburn eyes confused.

"For what?" She smiled. "For making me have the best day of my life." I smiled again. "No problem."

I don't know why I did it but as she was walking away I grabbed her arm.

"Sora wait." I said plainly. She turned around and looked at me confused.

"Yeah, Matt?"

~*~

A/N: To Be Continued!!! He he! I hope ya like! It took me forever to write this chapter. I hope you like!! Love ya!!!!!!


	3. Hold You For All My Life

CHAPTER THREE: "HOLD YOU FOR ALL MY LIFE"

CHAPTER THREE: "HOLD YOU FOR ALL MY LIFE" 

"Yeah, Matt?" Sora asked. I looked into her auburn eyes and let go of her arm. I looked at the ground and then back up at Sora. She still looked confused. I couldn't believe 

how embarrassed I was.

She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Y- yeah." I stuttered.

"Okay. Goodnight, Yamato Ishida." She said sweetly before turning around as her red hair slung over her shoulders. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked to the door. I heard the door shut. I let out a loud sigh of relief. I had lived through the night without making a stupid mistake…almost. As the sound of the door shutting faded away I turned around and walked home.

The next day I walked to Sora's house hoping she was free. We had today off from practicing so I was wishing we could hang out. I knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door.

"Hello…Mrs. Takenouchi?" I said politely.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Is Sora here?" I asked shyly. She smiled. "Are you Matt?" I nodded. "Last time I checked." I joked. She laughed.

"Sora! That cute blonde is here!" She called up the steps. I blushed. 'Was that how Sora described me to her mom?' I asked myself.

All the sudden a young red haired girl ran down the steps. I smiled at her. She was perky today I guess. I have never seen a girl so happy to see me. I mean a _normal_ girl.

"Hi, Matt!" She said happily. I smirked.

"Hey. Listen, you wanna go with me to hang out?" I asked. Hang out? Ishida was that the best you could come up with? Whatever…

"Of course! Let's go." She said still smiling. "Bye, Mom!" She waved to Mrs. Takenouchi. 

"Bye, Sweetie! Bye, Matt!" She said nicely.

Once we were out the door she took a deep breath of air and smiled again. I laughed a little, but not rudely. 

"What?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You love smiling, huh?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"I guess. You must be looking at me a lot to see that I'm smiling." She blurted out smirking.

"How could I resist?" I asked. She bit her lip and pushed me playfully as we passed the park. I looked back to her. She was the most amazing thing ever.

We walked for awhile in silence until we came to this club. I looked at her the same time she looked at me.

"You won't get mobbed?" She asked smirking. I put my arm around her waist. "Not with you around." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

We walked into the club. For it to only be about seven, the place was crowded. I took her hand and led her through the crowd to a table. She gasped and looked up at me.

Still holding her hand, I gazed into her amazing red/brown eyes. She just looked straight into my eyes without blinking. A slow-dance song came on right then. I led Sora back out to the dance floor as the music played.

_ _

_ _

_~*~__ I've run from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside…~*~_

_ _

_ _

_~*~ But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life~*~  
  
~*~Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you…~*~_

_ _

Neither of us broke the gaze from the other's eyes. A strand of her hair fell onto her face. I gently brushed it back. She blushed and looked at the floor…

_~*~__ Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore…~*~  
  
~*~'Cause I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life…~*~_

_ _

I softly lifted her chin and leaned closer. Her eyes fluttered shut. My heart was beating too fast for comfort. I closed my eyes and let my lips touch hers.

_~*~__ Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you…~*~  
  
~*~I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all times  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you…~*~  
  
~*~I need to be next to you  
Need to be need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms, babe  
I need to be next to you. ~*~_

_ _

She ran her fingers through my hair as we swayed back and forth. The music stopped. And we kept kissing; like we were making sure the other felt the same.

She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. I blushed. Sora didn't seem to care though. She just smiled and kissed me shortly and softly. 

We stayed at the club all night. About midnight Sora got a little tired and I walked her home. She looked like she was cold. I took off my jacket and slipped it onto her arms. She looked up at me and smiled. "Keep it." I said quietly. She blushed. I kissed her one last time before leaving her property. 

I couldn't believe it! I, Yamato Ishida, was in love. I just hoped that being in love with our opening act wouldn't be a problem for my career…

~*~

A/N: I hope you liked! The song belongs to Sixpence None The Richer. I only own the plot and not digimon! The next chapter will be out soon I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!! He he!! Hope you liked!!!


	4. Sora or The Band?

Well, here is chapter four

Well, here is chapter four. I'm going to Florida tomorrow, so it'll be three days until you get another chapter. Love ya'll!!!! ~ ***~~Sora Ishida~~***

** **

**_Chapter Four: Sora or The Band?_**

** **

** **

****************************************************************************

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_ _

I fell off my bed at the loud sound of my alarm clock. I squinted my eyes and looked at the clock. 8:45 am. I gasped. I had to be at the studio by nine! I promised Matt I would be there. I quickly got up and put on some jeans and a yellow tank top. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I walked downstairs,my mom looked startled that I was up that early.

"I gotta go to the studio." I reminded her. She nodded. I walked outside and took a deep breath as I walked to the studio. Then I remembered something that had happened the night before. Matt kissed me. Had he really? Or was it a dream? I hoped it wasn't a dream. 

I walked inside the studio and to the elevator. I pressed in floor seven and waited for it to stop. When it did I went up to security and showed them my pass. He looked up at me as he looked at my pass.

"Name?"

"Sora Takenouchi."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay, you may go in." I smiled at the man and walked in the studio just as Matt finished his song. He had the most incredible voice. I smiled as he sang the ;ast verse of the song.

"And if you don't believe I've been here all along,

Just turn around. Just turn around."

As he finished he looked up. I waved at him and he smiled. Matt walked into the room where I was and hugged me. I kissed him softly. 'He did kiss me last night!' I remember thinking. Just as Matt smiled his manager walked in. We were still in a part hugging position. I had my arms around his neck and his arms rested around my waist. Matt looked up at the manager. I backed away from him and sat down next to Shiro.

Matt walked out with the manager as Shiro and Scott started practicing. Ben just looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I bit my lip and sighed. 'What is going to happen now?'

*************************************************

I walked out with my manager. He looked down at me when he closed the door. I looked at the ground. 'Damn, what a great time to walk in. Right when I was with Sora like…like that.' I thought.

"Yamato, this contest was supposed to get you an opening act, not a girlfriend." He said sharply. I shrugged and looked back up to the tall guy/

"Ricky, listen, weren't you the one that told me that you can't control love?" I asked. He looked down on me with intense brown eyes. 

"That has _nothing_ to do with what I saw in there, Yamato!" He yelled. 

"What? That I'm in love for once? That your precious little money making 'heart throb' is unavailable? What? Is that a risk for your buisiness? Well, you have to make sacrifices sometimes, Ricky!" I yelled.

"Sacrifices, right." I smirked at thinking I had won.

"Sacrifices, you get. Either you find a way to fire that Sora girl…or you lose your job, Yamato. You pick. Your job or a girl you just met? Which on do you need more?" Ricky said before walking away.

"Me and my big mouth." I whined as I leaned back on the wall.

******************************************************

_{Shiro's Pov}_

I walked out of the studio wondering what had happened to Matt. Then I saw him leaning against a tree outside. I walked up to him. He had a sad expression on his face.

"What's up, man?" I asked. He looked up and gave me a weak grin.

"Nothin. Just Ricky told me I have to fire Sora or lose my job." I was shocked. "Which one do you want more?" I asked. He shrugged. 

"What if things don't work out between Sora and me? What if I regret choosing her?" He asked. He had a point there.

"Umm, I don't know, man. You're gonna have to tell her, though." I said smirking. He nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Tell me what?" A girl asked. Matt and I turned around. It was that cute red-head. Sora. He was just staring at her. I knew he had to tell her. He did say something though.

"Sora-" That was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"What? What's going on? What do you need to tell me?" 

A/n: He he! That's all you get for three days! Ha Ha Ha!!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Tell me how YOU think Yama-Chan should tell her…and WHAT he should choose:

a-Sora

b-His career

c-Neither

Bye ~4~Now!!! He he!


	5. I Wasn't Supposed To Fall In Love With Y...

"Tell me what

"Tell me what?" Sora asked. Shiro looked at me and then walked away. Great, now I deal with this on my _own?_ I looked into Sora's striking brown eyes and sighed. I had to tell her. It was now or never. She walked closer.

"What do you need to tell me, Matt?" She asked nervously. I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to tell her. If I was going to choose her then, why was I so nervous? I'll just let my mouth do the talking.

"Sora, my manager told me I have to fire you or lose my job to be with you." I said quickly. She gasped. 

"And," I continued, " I really don't know what to do. You're our opening act and well…I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." I finished quietly. When I looked back up to her, her eyes were starting to fill with tears. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I have wanted to be a singer for so long…and…and I blew my only chance." She sobbed. "Shh, Sora. It's okay. This won't be you're only chance." I whispered.

She backed away and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'll…um…call you later." She said quickly before walking away quickly. I sighed. 'Yeah, she'll call me back.' I thought sadly.

As I was turning around she said something. 

"Matt?" I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did you really fall in love with me?" I smiled. "Yes, I really did." She smiled and blushed. Then we both walked our separate ways back home.

*******************************************************

I sat down on my bed once I got home and sobbed. I had fallen in love with Yamato Ishida…as a person…not a singer and he was going to choose his job over me. I could just feel it. 

I, Sora Takenouchi, had won the contest. I, Sora Takenouchi, had lost her only chance at ever being a singer. Yeah, Matt said it wasn't my only chance, but I wanted to be their opening act so bad. 

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I had a terrible headache. Too much had happened the past week that I just couldn't believe it was real. I wiped the tears from my .eyes, and then fell into a deep sleep,

*********************************************************

Once I got to my apartment I say on my couch and sulked. When did Ricky get so mad if I had a girlfriend? Okay , maybe she wasn't my _girlfriend_, but close enough.

Who was he trying to break up with what I had with Sora? I loved her. Just because he was against it, doesn't mean that I should put her dream on the line. She wanted to be a singer more than anything. 

I got up and got my jacket. I walked out on my way to the studio. 

"There is no way in Hell, Ricky Adelaide, that you're gonna ruin Sora's dream." I said out loud. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. No more being the puppet, being controlled. "Say bye-bye, Yamato." I sneered as I passed the park.

***************************************************************

A/N: Sorry, so short, but…I HAVE to leave ya hanging! He he! I hope ya liked!


	6. One Easy Step To Ruin Sora's Dream.........

Okay, here is chapter six

Okay, here is chapter six. I just got back from a short vacation in Florida, so that's pretty much why I haven't written in a few days! Umm, yeah… this story is dedicated to the Sorato freak, Sky. (You know who you are!) I hope you all like this chapter as much as you loved the last five chapters! I love you guys! Byeya!!! ~**_ *~~Sora Ishida~~*_**

**********************************************************************

I walked pass the mall quickly, not looking where I was going and…**BAM**! I looked up and saw a young girl. She helped me up and smiled. She had short pink hair and a short white skirt on with a red blouse on. As I got to my feet she introduced herself.

"Hi, my names Mimi. What's yours?" She asked sweetly. She had a high pitched tone; she sounded perky and hyper, also.

"My names, Sora Takenouchi." I replied smiling. She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. You're the Teenage Wolves's opening act, right?" I nodded a little.

"I think. Matt- I mean Yamato, and I go out. He has to choose between me or his job."

"Say no more. You think he's gonna pick his job over you." I bit my lip and then smiled. "Uh, yeah. How'd ya know?" 

"Let's just say I've been there. Listen, Sora- right?" I nodded. "Anyways, ifYamato really loves you he'd pick you."

"What if he doesn't?" She laughed.

"_Then_ stardom has gotten to his head." I laughed. We talked for hours and hours. I told her from when I first met Matt to while I was running out there. Why was I? Well, I was going to tell Matt that he didn't have to put his career on the line for me. That was way too important to him. Little did I know, that I should've been quicker…

~*********************************************************************~

The lights were out when I reached the studio. I walked quickly up to Ricky's office. He was there I could hear him talking on the phone. I pounded on the door hard. About two minutes later he opened the door. He looked shocked to see it was me who had been so anxious to see him.

"Why, hello Yamato." He said smiling that phony smile of his. I smirked sarcastically and walked in. He walked over to his desk and took a seat. I shook my head.

"So, why are you here, Yamato?" He asked in his British accent. 

"I made my decision, you know about Sora." I said quickly. 

"Okay, what is it? Are you going to sacrifice your whole career for a relationship that may not work out, or are you going to stay her and be famous. You can choose from any star you want if you stay here." 

I sighed. He had a point. Wait… I told that to Shiro. "Ricky, you know everyone loves Sora, right? Well, basically once her cd comes out she's going to _be_ a _star_…" He laughed.

" Yamato, Yamato…boy do you have a lot to learn. So, what's your decision?" He asked again. Man, this guy was anxious, huh? 

"If Sora can't stay I won't and it's your fault, Ricky!" I blurted out quickly. He gasped. "Are you serious, Yamato."

"_Dead_ serious." He shook his head and smiled. "I hate to burst your bubble Yamato, but you Scott, Ben, and Shiro signed a five year contract. You can't leave us…_yet_."

I gaped at him. Was he serious? I couldn't believe it! I could leave if he fired me, but I knew he wouldn't. I had to fire Sora. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. I knew she would hate me now. 

"I- I can't?" I stuttered. He nodded. "You cannot leave yet, Mr. Ishida." I looked at the ground and shook my head. You know what the funny thing was? This was supposed to be a contest to find an opening act for the tour…not to kill a girl's dream. So, all this was happening to Sora…because of my stupid idea to have the contest.

I walked out and leaned against the building. 

"It's all my fault." I whispered.

~*********************************************************************~

A/N: I know this chapter was short too, but well… ya'll know me! If you think these chapters are short you should read: "Until Death Due Us Part." *he he* Review! PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love Ya'll!


	7. When I Can't Hurt You Anymore

Here ya go, chapter seven of: "Opening Act:"

Here ya go, chapter seven of: "Opening Act:"

**Disclaimer: **This song belongs to Tim McGraw called: "Please Remember Me"

~*************************************************************~

The house looked so big. . You know, towering over me…like it was ready to kill me for what I was about to do. Yeah, I know it was just a house, but I knew somehow she was going to get me back. Here I was standing at Sora's front gate shaking my head off. No, it wasn't cold. It was just that I had to break her heart, and of course I didn't want to.

Sora meant the world to me and here I was ruining her life. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this mess. I was going to tell her as soon as possible…whenever I got the guts to, and pray that she still loved me. Hopefully, she did.

I slowly and nervously walked up to her porch. The night was quiet, so you could hear crickets outside. As I reached the tope step the crickets got louder. It made me even more nervous like they were warning me too."Shut up!" I yelled. All the sudden the door swung open. It was Sora.

I looked up at her. She tightened her robe around her. I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. Just having her there in my arms for the possibly last time gave me this feeling I had never felt before. You know, like I was going to burst out and cry for no reason? I broke off the embrace.

"Hi, Matt." She said quietly. I sighed nervously, which only made her look even more shocked. That hurt so much, seeing her so surprised.

"Hey. Listen, about that decision I chose-"

"Matt, I know you chose your job. Ricky just called me."

"Sora I didn't-"

"How _could_ you? I thought you _loved _me! _I_ _thought_ _I_ _actually_ found someone that would risk everything for me! Someone who wouldn't break my heart! I thought you were different, Matt! I thought you _cared_!"

"I do, Sora, but listen I didn't-"  
  


"I can't _believe_ I believed you when you told me you had fallen in love with me." She sneered angrily. With that she slammed the door in my face. As I turned away I had hot tears running down my face. 

"Yeah, and I _thought you_ loved me." I said out loud before walking off.

~*~ When all our tears have reached the sea   
Part of you will live in me   
Way down deep inside my heart   
The days keep coming without fail   
A new wind is gonna find your sail   
That's where your journey starts…~*~

~******************************************~

As I slammed the door shut in his face my heart sank. I couldn't believe how hard I was on him. He was trying to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen. What if he hadn't chosen the job over me? I wiped the tears from my eyes. 'I guess I'll never know.' I thought. Right as I thought that I overheard Matt outside.

"Yeah, and I _thought you_ loved me." I could barely make out the words, but I was sure I had them right. I bit my lip and sat on the ground. I brushed a strand of my ginger hair out of my eyes and sighed.

He _did_ love me. I just pushed him away. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sora!" I insulted myself. It was all my fault!

_~*~You'll find better love, strong as it ever was   
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun   
Please remember me …~*~_

~*~Just like the waves down by the shore   
We're gonna keep on coming back for more   
Cause we don't ever wanna stop   
Out in this brave new world we seek   
Oh, the valleys and the peaks   
And I can see you on the top ~*~

~*******************************~

Well, that was it. Sora Takenouchi hated me. I hadn't chosen my job over her. I was going to choose her over my damn job. I had always wanted to be a singer, but you know, I guess right now nothing mattered to me except how I was gonna get Sora back. You know something, though? I thought angels were supposed to be there for you… not break your heart.

I just hoped she wouldn't forget me. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was the most important thing to me. If anything happened to her I would most likely die. Ha, I wonder what Ricky would think if I died. _Then_ he'd probably _love_ Sora. Why? Gossip.

I sat down on a bench in the park in front of her house and pulled out my guitar. I started to sing. Making up a song from the top of my head. I sang:

_"You'll find better love, strong as it ever was   
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun   
Please remember me."_

_ _

"Remember me when you're out walkin'   
When the snow falls high outside your door   
And late at night when you're not sleepin'   
And light falls across your floor   
When I can't hurt you anymore."

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and looked up. It was Shiro. I smiled and turned back around as he sat down by me. 

"What's up?"

I sighed. "Sora hates me, now." He smirked. "I wonder why? Has the asshole struck again?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, he has." I said looking over towards Shiro. 

"Man, have you been _crying_?" I nodded. He smiled. "I'll give you a ride to the apartment, okay, Buddy?" I nodded again. So, I got up with Shiro and walked to his Porsche. Never letting Sora fade from my mind.

~*************************************************~

The next morning I got up from the sent of my mom making breakfast. I got up and put on a robe before walking downstairs. As I passed a mirror I noticed my eyes were blood shot from crying. I guess I really loved Matt.

"Sora, sweetie, can you go get the mail?" My mom asked.

"I can, but I don't want to." I joked as I walked outside to get the mail. She smiled as I closed the door. It was warmer than it had been that fall. I picked up a ton of letters, bills, and junk. Finally, one letter caught my eye. I sat the others on the top of my car and read that one letter.

_Sora,_

You'll find better love, strong as it ever was   
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun   
Please remember me.

__

_Love Always and For Eternity,_

_Your,_

Yamato Ishida 

~*****************************************************~

A/N: No, this is not the end! I have tons more to come! I'd really appreciate it if you guys would give me some of the things you want to happen next. I'll use some of them in my next chapters. Heres what you include:

1-What you want to happen 

2-What Chapter you think it should be in

3- Name

4-E-mail address (unless signed author)

I will notify you if I use your idea AND give you credit for that part, okay? I promise! Love ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ _

_ _


	8. You Mean So Much More

Here ya go…

Here ya go…. chapter eight…umm, Thank you Strife21 for the idea! I loved it! Thank you soooooo much! The song belongs to me!!! I love IT!!! It's REALLY long too…..

~*******************************~

** **

Rain pounded on the ground as I walked to the studio. It had been a week since I had sent that letter to Sora. I hadn't heard from her since. No, I wasn't thinking I was going to hear from her. Why would she want to talk to someone who had broke off her chance of being a singer? 

I pulled my jacket around me tighter. The rain hit my face. The cold liquid soaked my body. Why did all this have to happen to me? I walked into the studio-soaking wet. I heard a loud squeal as I reached the elevator. I turned around. 

Standing there was a blonde haired, brown-eyed girl. I ignored her until she tapped my shoulder happily. I spun around. 

"What?!?" I yelled. The girl looked hurt. Tears filled her eyes as she walked away. 

"Don't go near him, Kana, he's a jerk." She said as she walked over to her friend.

I looked at her and then at the ground. When had I gotten so hateful? So sad? So depressed? I didn't know. As the elevator opened I took one last look at the young girl, and walked inside.

~****************************~

That night we had a concert. I was having a blast singing and having all those girls cheer for me, until it came down to that one song. That song I had written for Sora. The song that would make you cry if you even half listened to it. 

I took the microphone in my hands once more, and took a deep breath as I sang.

"_I know I made a mistake_

_When I left you that day._

_Girl, trust me_

_No one can feel as hurt as I do_

_Right now."_

_ _

_ _

_"When you told me you thought_

_I loved you_

_And you couldn't believe_

_I had the nerve to say…"_

_ _

_ _

_"I fell in love with you_

_Girl_

_And I'm lost_

_Right now_

_I just don't know how_

_I…let you slip away…"_

_ _

_ _

_"And, oh, I want to know_

_Why can't I _

_Ever see you again?_

_Oh, Girl…_

_Can't you see?_

_You mean more than this to me?"_

_ _

_ _

_"When I saw the hurt_

_In your eyes_

_I just couldn't go on…_

_It hurt me so much_

_To see that I had caused you_

_So much pain…"_

_ _

_ _

_"I know I hurt you_

_And you hurt me_

_When you said that_

_You couldn't believe_

_That I had the nerve to say…_

_Oh, girl.."_

_ _

__

_"I fell in love with you_

_Girl_

_And I'm lost_

_Right now_

_I just don't know how_

_I…let you slip away…"_

_ _

_ _

_"And, oh, I want to know_

_Why can't I _

_Ever see you again?_

_Oh, Girl…_

_Can't you see?_

_You mean more than this to me?"_

_ _

_ _

_"You mean more_

_Than this fame I have!_

_You mean more_

_Than the air I breathe…_

_And, girl, can't you see…_

_You mean more than all of this to me…"_

_ _

_ _

_"When I see you again_

_Do you think that?_

_You could_

_Forgive me_

_And _

_Do you think?_

_That we_

_We could try once more?"_

_ _

_ _

_"I fell in love with you_

_Girl_

_And I'm lost_

_Right now_

_I just don't know how_

_I…let you slip away…"_

_ _

_ _

_"And, oh, I want to know_

_Why can't I _

_Ever see you again?_

_Oh, Girl…_

_Can't you see?_

_You mean more than this to me?"_

_ _

_ _

_"You mean more_

_You mean more_

_You mean more_

_You mean more_

_You mean more than this…_

_To me…_

_(You mean more than the air I breathe)"_

_ _

_ _

_"So much more…_

_(You mean more than the fame I have)_

_You mean more.._

_(So much more than…)_

_So much more than anything _

_I could ever ask for…_

_You mean more…"_

_ _

The audience clapped softly as I finished. Then it turned into a eruption of applause. I glanced backstage. Ricky didn't look too pleased. 

After we finished the concert I caught up with Ricky. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "Umm, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Yamato, our record sells are going down, and you guys are at number one hundred on the billboard charts." I looked at the ground.

"I think it's these weepy, corny songs you have been writing." He explained. I looked up at him. 'Well, I wouldn't be writing them if you hadn't ruined my relationship with Sora.'

"Well, I'll try to write different kinds. Sorry." I mumbled. He smiled. 

"That's my boy!" And then he walked away. I sat down on the bench in front of the arena. Warm tears made their way down my face. Why couldn't Sora just forgive me? Why couldn't I just give up and let go of everything? Why couldn't I fall right there and die?

"Because you know someway you're going to get her back." I said softly. Just then a pink haired girl and a red haired girl walked by. I recognized the re head. Sora. She looked over at me and then to the other girl quickly.

As she disappeared into the night I looked up at the star filled sky. 

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I'm so - so sorry." 

~**********************************~

A/N: Depressing enough? Well, I'm about to leave again so I'll write the next chapter when I get back. I know that one was short, but I hope you liked. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love ya'll!


	9. Thinking A Little To Much

Here ya go…chapter nine

Here ya go…chapter nine. Umm, I know my last chapter sucked. I think the only good thing in it was the song. *he he* Soooooo, here is chapter nine…..!!!! 

**_Chapter Nine: Thinking A Little Too Much_**

~******************************************************~

Was I a little too hard on him? Most likely. That's all that made me worry since he had left. Two whole weeks without looking into his sapphire blue eyes. Two whole weeks without seeing his smile. Two whole weeks without feeling his lips on mine, and that was enough to kill a girl.

Every time I turned on the television there he was singing, or there he was having an interview. He seemed so happy, so normal. That was except for that one song he sang called: "You Mean More Than This". It seemed so gloomy. That song was so not like something he usually sang. 

I flipped off the television and walked to the kitchen to fix me some lunch. As I did I turned the radio on like I usually did. I gasped when I heard what was on the station. It was a duet I did with Matt. Heart wrenching if I do say so myself. It turned out pretty good. 

After a few seconds of shock…the anger began to rise in me. "Who the _hell_ does he think he is? He just used me for another freaking hit? More _money_? _God damnit_! How heartless _is_ he?" I asked myself out loud, opening the drawers forcefully and slamming them shut.

"And that was Yamato Ishida and his _former _opening act Sora Takenouchi. We hope you liked it." The disk jockey stated. That made me even madder. 

"_FORMER?!?_" I yelled. He was already letting people know I was his _former _opening act? I guess once they say it's over it is, and you don't get another chance, huh? 

I dropped the knife on the ground and walked back to the living room. As I plopped onto the couch rain started to pour outside at the same beat as the tears were running out of my eyes. I loved Matt more than anything. It wasn't his fault. Why did it take me so long to notice that he really loved me? I took a deep breath and sighed. 

"I love you, Yamato." I whispered.

~*****************************************************~

Yamato, Yamato, Yamato. Did that guy _always _do this to girls? It got kind of annoying. I mean thinking of him 24/7? How could I even do anything? Like…. going to the mall with that Mimi girl or even driving?

I walked by the park, and pulled my jacket around me. The wind blew gently brushing my hair back. I bit my lip and looked ahead instead of the ground. I still couldn't get him out of my mind. It didn't help that I saw him outside of the arena last night, either.

The air around me was cold as the snow fell softly onto the ground. Christmas was coming up and once again I would have no one to spend it with. I mean like… no one to kiss under the mistletoe, or no one to hang out with.

As I turned to walk into the park I heard a couple of girls talking. I couldn't believe what they were saying. It was something about…

"Yeah, his new cd sucks…"

"All those sad, death sounding songs…"

"He needs to write better songs…"

"Like he used to…."

"Yamato Ishida's fame is going down rapidly…ya know…" 

I quickly turned around and walked to his apartment. Why was he writing those sad songs all of the sudden? Had I hurt him that much? I couldn't believe that I had to walk all the way to his apartment. Why you ask? Well, we'll save that until next time…I_ hate _spoiling surprises.

~*******************************************************~

A/N: Ummm, that's it for chapter nine. I hope you liked. PLEASE review! Ummm, what do you think Sora is going to tell him? Tell me in your reviews! Love ya! Bye ~4~ now!!!!! 


	10. This is a kiss she'll never forget

Here ya go

Here ya go! Chapter ten! I really hope you like! It's been taking me awhile because fanfiction has been screwed up lately. It got kinda annoying! Well, here ya go! ~Love From~

***~~Sora Ishida~~***

~*********************************************************************~

The wind blew through my hair as I walked down the street quickly. Leaves fell from the trees and fell around my feet. About ten minutes later Matt's apartment building came into view. My heart was thudding in my chest as I approached the elevator. I walked inside and pressed in the number. Finally, I reached the fifth floor.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the apartment numbered: 514. As I raised my hand to knock on the door, I heard a voice behind me. I looked behind me and saw Matt and his manager walking side by side. I quickly ran to the corner and hid. Hopefully, he wouldn't see me.

They reached the door and stopped. I tapped my foot impatiently wanting them to say something. Matt turned to Ricky.

"Listen, Rick, you know I want to be a singer badly…but it doesn't mean anything without Sora." Matt stated. He looked like death. His hair was messy, he was pale, and his eyes were drooping.

"Yamato! Come on! That ditzy red head would only make things worse for you! If she didn't make them jealous and make them go away…she'd scare them!" Fire lit in Matt's eyes as Ricky said that.

"What?" Matt snapped.

"You heard me. She was worthless!" Ricky laughed. Matt started to walk to him like he was going to beat him. Ricky just smiled. "You wouldn't." He said smirking.

"I will." He sneered as he threw a punch at Ricky. Luckily, I caught his arm before he did. Matt looked surprised and relieved that I was there. His arm relaxed and I let go. Ricky just looked at me and then Matt and walked off.

When Ricky disappeared Matt turned towards me and smiled. I looked down at the floor and began to walk away. As I did he grabbed my arm. I gasped. I remembered last time he did that….

_ _

_{Flashback}_

_"Thanks." He looked into my eyes._

_ _

_"For what?" I smiled. "For giving me the best night of my life." He smiled again."No problem."_

_ _

_I don't know why he did it but as I was walking away he grabbed my arm._

_ _

_"Sora wait." He said plainly. I turned around and looked at him confused._

_ _

_"Yeah, Matt?"_

_ _

_{End Of Flashback}_

I turned around. "Yeah, Matt?" I asked nervously. He looked into my eyes. My heart sank as I remembered what I had done to him. I had wrecked his whole life basically. He gave me a little smile.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I really love you and you mean the world to me. I – I would never ever try and hurt you. All of this happened because of Ricky. We signed a three-year contract. I chose you, but he wouldn't let me leave. I hope you can understand." He said softly. I smiled as the tears built up in my eyes.

"I do, Matt! I just can't believe that it took me so long to realize that you weren't lying. I'm so sorry for being such an ass, I really am." I said looking directly into his azure blue eyes. They looked brighter now for some reason.

"Yeah, I believe you. The thing is…I wish we could've made up sooner."

"W- why?" I stuttered.

"Well, we have this big tour coming up and I'll be away for six months. I'm really sorry. I am really really sorry, Sora."

I nodded. "I know." I said quietly. I gave him a smile before turning to leave again. Just as he was opening the door to his apartment I stopped him.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Sor?" He asked. Sor? Hmm, my new nick name? Anyway….

"Could I- would you- do you think- I could have- you know…."

"What?" He asked sweetly and walking over towards me.

"One last kiss before you go?" I finished. He nodded. "I think I could." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Matt." I whispered. He hugged me back and kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Sora."

We pulled apart slightly and I moved my head closer to his. He also inched his face slowly towards mine. It wasn't long and we were almost lip-to-lip. My heart was beating wildly as my hands were sweaty. Yeah, I had kissed him before, but this time I could see that love in his eyes.

'I finally get to hold him again, and feel his lips on mine.' I thought to myself as his lips brushed mine softly. His lips gently moved on mine. I felt like I was going to melt. I grasped the back of his shirt as he dipped me backwards slightly. He held my waist firmly with one hand while the other rested on the back of my head.

He kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. I filled the kiss with all the emotions I had bottled up for the past two and a half weeks. I let out a small gasp as he brushed the tip of his tongue against my lips. I accepted as he moved his tongue around in my mouth.

After running his tongue thoroughly through my mouth, he moved it towards my tongue. He ran his tongue up and down the length of mine, never getting enough feeling. I was now about to pass out right there. It made me dizzy as he kissed me like that. So passionately. So emotionally filled. I couldn't believe that, that was him. Yamato Ishida.

After about ten minutes of kissing so intensely I pulled back for air. He looked into my eyes. I smiled and sighed as I looked into his eyes. He kissed me once more slowly and softly.

"I'll call you before I leave, okay? I promise." He said smiling. I smiled and nodded. 

"Okay…I'll look forward to it." He smiled and walked into his apartment. I turned around and left the building smiling. He still loved me. I loved him, and I felt a whole lot better.

~*********************************************************************~

A/N: That's not the end. I have a special surprise for chapter eleven. I'd also love to thank my good friend Sky for helping me out MAJORLY with the kissing scene. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why I screamed I just had to let it out, ya know? Sora and Matt are back together….I guess I'm happy…………*he he*

Love ya'll!!!!!

Love From,

_Valery Alexia Carter_

a.k.a

***~~Sora Ishida~~***


	11. The Power Of Love

Here you go

Here you go! Chapter Eleven…FINALLY! *Hehe* I absolutely hope you like! I had to rewrite it because the other version sucked. Hmmm…a cliffy…. maybe? *Muwhahahaha!!!! * Oh, the song belongs to me. I wrote it! ^o^

**~*********************************************************************~**

1 Year Later 

The arena was filled with screaming girls. Watching, waiting for that special person to come out and sing their hits. Half of them were waiting for that cute blonde haired, blue-eyed boy from Obadia. The other half…they were waiting for the most amazing singer ever to hit the charts since the Teenage Wolves. Who were they? 

"Miss Sora Takenouchi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer screamed. A young red head walked onto the stage. She smiled at everyone as her auburn hair shone and her reddish-brown eyes sparkled underneath the light. She took the microphone in her hand and began to sing as the crowd went wild.

"Everybody deserves 

_One more chance_

_One more shot _

_To make it right_

_One more day_

_To make it_

_O-Kay_

_Ooh_

_Just one thing, Baby_

_Just a second chance…"_

_ _

_ _

_"When I look _

_Into your eyes_

_I can see that_

_You know me_

_And_

_If you do like I_

_Think you do then_

_I know you will _

_Give me one more chance…"_

_ _

_"I want to show you _

_I love you_

_I want to show you _

_I care_

_And I know that I was wrong-_

_When I blamed you for something_

_That was on-ly my fault…_

_Oh, Boy…"_

__

"Everybody deserves 

_One more chance_

_One more shot _

_To make it right_

_One more day_

_To make it_

_O-Kay_

_Ooh_

_Just one thing, Baby_

_Just a second chance…"_

_ _

_"Ooh, you know_

_What you make me feel_

_When you_

_When you say those words…_

_'It's over (over)_

_And I know that… _

_You don't really mean 'em_

_Cause your strong on the inside…_

_But weak in you're soul…"_

_ _

_"Only one more…_

_Only one more…"_

_ _

"Everybody deserves 

_One more chance_

_One more shot _

_To make it right_

_One more day_

_To make it_

_O-Kay_

_Ooh_

_Just one thing, Baby_

_Just a second chance…"_

_ _

_"I love you_

_I need you_

_I want you by my side_

_And _

_I can_

_And _

_I will_

_Do anything to make you see…Oh!"_

_ _

"Everybody deserves 

_(Everybody deserves, everybody deserves…yea-eah." _

_One more chance_

_(One More Chance)_

_One more shot _

_(One More Shot)_

_To make it right_

_(To make it right, Oh BABY!)_

_ _

"Everybody deserves 

_One more chance_

_One more shot _

_To make it right_

_One more day_

_To make it_

_O-Kay_

_Ooh_

_Just one thing, Baby_

_Just a second chance…"_

_ _

_Everybody wants another shot_

_(Everybody wants, everybody needs)_

_I want you to feel what I feel_

_And know that…"_

_ _

_"I need a second chance too."_

_ _

As she finished her song there was an eruption of applause. She smiled and bowed. In the distance you could hear a person screaming: "I love you, Sora!!" I shook my head. I knew she would make it…with or without my help. I wanted to run out there and hug and kiss her…but she started her other song. I looked at her for a second and then turned and walked away into the night. My turn in the spotlight was over for tonight. It was her turn to shine. 

I stood outside for about an hour. Then I saw a figure running up to me. It was Sora. She was smiling ear to ear. I smiled and waved my arms in the air so she could see me better. I ran up to her and spun her around. I set the red-head's feet back on the ground and kissed her lips softly. She smiled.

"I did it! I can't believe it! I did it! I – I actually preformed! Thank you so much, Matt!" She squealed. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You did this without me." She looked into my eyes confused. "What do you mean?"

"After all, Sora, you were willing to go through all that pain to be our opening act, and look where you are now." I said. She smiled.

"I know where I am. I'm here in your arms…and nothing could be better." She whispered. I kissed her lips passionately under the starlit sky. The wind blew softly around us, as we got lost in love once more.

I still couldn't believe that we had made it through all that and still stayed strong. We didn't let Ricky get to us badly. We never gave up. We kept our love for the other fresh and strong. After all, nothings more powerful than the power of love…

~*************************************************************~

A/N: Hehe! The end! Thank ya! Soooooo, I wonder what I should write next. I hope you guys liked. Okay **_PLEASE Do This For Me:::::_**

**What Do You Think Of This Story?**

** **

**a-****Could've been better**

**b-****This SUCKS**

**c-****TerriFIC!**

**d-****The best story on Fanfiction**

**e-****The best Sorato Story**

**f-****Terrible!**

**g-****Ugh! I hate it!**

**h-****Very very very Poor**

**i-****The best of the best**

**j-****Absolutely positively disgusting! I hate it!**

** **

I hope you guys liked it. Oh yeah….the worst is J and the best is I (to me) Well, I hope you like. And The song ^^^^^Up there belongs to me!!


End file.
